Chapter 534
Chapter 534 is titled "Chief Warden Magellan vs. Pirate Luffy" Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: A miniaturized Nami dances with a grasshopper while ants, who are gathering food, cheer in the background. Short Summary Luffy refuses to stand down against Magellan, but is at a disadvantage as he struggles with the warden using the Doku Doku no Mi to unleash poison attacks. Bentham decides to run away from Luffy, while Buggy and Galdino take the opportunity to try to beat Hannyabal and get back to Level 3. Long Summary The guards immediately race to get away from Magellan after he arrives, asking that he wait before fighting Luffy. Bentham pleads with Luffy to get away from Magellan, revealing that he ate the Doku Doku no Mi. Magellan tells Luffy that he is greatly displeased the pirate made it this far, and he would stop him and find out how he managed to enter the prison. Bentham pleads for Luffy to escape to Level 5, but Magellan reveals that all the exits are blocked before making a hydra out of poison. The hydra's heads pursue Luffy and hit some of the guards in the process. Bentham reveals that the hydra's poison overloads the victim's nervous system with pain until it kills them. The poisoned guards beg for an antidote, but Magellan tells them that they should not have gotten in his way. Luffy pulls himself across a chasm to escape the hydra, and the massive heat rising from the chasm causes one of the heads to evaporate. However, Magellan then spits a Chloro Ball at Luffy, engulfing him in a large explosion. The attack unleashes gas, and the guards put on masks as Luffy and the prisoners' senses are overwhelmed. Magellan then uses Venom Road to move through his hydra across the chasm, landing right in front of the disoriented Luffy. Magellan puts his horns over his hands and swings them at Luffy. Luffy barely manages to dodge them, and watches in shock as one of them hits the wall and melts part of it. Magellan attacks again, and Luffy barely manages to counter the horn with his sandal, causing it to strike the bridge and melt away part of it. Luffy is forced off the bridge, but manages to push himself to land on ground. Bentham watches from around the corner and tearfully apologizes to Luffy as he forces himself to run away fro his life. Meanwhile, Galdino decides to take the opportunity for him and Buggy to fight their way back to Level 3, as the Jailer Beasts are all down guarding the way to Level 5. Buggy initially refuses, but then agrees, thinking they have a shot of taking down Hannyabal while everyone else is preoccupied. Meanwhile, Luffy refuses to submit to Magellan or get killed before he rescues Ace, and he activates Gear Second. Magellan is unsure of what he is doing, and Luffy hits him in the chest with Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka, although he gets poison on his hands in the process. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Buggy and Galdino plan to fight Hannyabal in order to escape Level 4. *Luffy hits Magellan with a Jet Bazooka, however this causes his hands to be covered in poison. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 435 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 534 de:Kangoku-shochō Magellan vs. Kaizoku Luffy it:Capitolo 534 es:Capítulo 534